Naruto: The Three Souls Within
by goldenboy892007
Summary: What if instead of just the kyuubi, the fourth sealed him, the kyuubi, and shinigami into naruto what would his life be like if it is influenced by two god like figures and his father put together pairs not sure.
1. Chapter 1:The Seal of Kami

**I hope you all like my first fan fiction story, please don't get mad if the Jutsu is not in Japanese I prefer it be in English.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of the characters**

**Enjoy!!!!**

**Naruto:the three souls within**

**Chapter 1: The Seal of Kami**

In the hospital in a village called Konaha, a man with wild yellow heir, and deep blue eyes was paising back and forth in front of the delivery room on that floor.

Some would think that he was just anchius and exited but really he was upset and horrorified because as his wife was giving birth, outside in the eastern part of the forest of Konaha there was fierce and colossal battle taking place that involved the whole village and the nine-tailed fox demon Kyuubi no Kitsune.

The man was not only waiting for his child to be bourn but he was also going through a very difficult plan in his mind that would involve his new bourn son and was rather sick as he went over the details of the plan and the fact that there was no other way to do it.

His thoughts were interrupted and brought to a sudden stop when the delivery room was opened to reveal a tired looking old man who was the Sandaime and his student who went by the name of Rin.

Before he could ask the question that was burning in his mind, the Sandaime spoke, "Arashi, congratulations, you are officially a father". **A/N (yes if you haven't figured it out yet it is the fourth hokage)** with that said, Arashi shoot into the delivery room to see his exhausted but beautiful wife holding his new bourn son. Arashi's chest swelled with pride as he walked over to his wife, bent down and started kissing her deeply, and passionately.

After separating and catching their breath, Arashi bent down once more to except his son as he took him from his mothers arms and held him proudly, looking down at him. What he saw exited him as he looked closer at his son he saw that he had his deep cerulean colored eyes, and his hair was more golden than his and his wife's put together.

He looked back up and looked his wife in the eye and said in a proud voice, "His name shall be Naruto Uzumaki Kouchi Kazama". With that said he went back to his wife and kissed her deeply and passionately one last time before leaving with his son to once and for all put a stop to the treat caused by the Kyuubi no kitsune.

Before he was completely out of the door he turned back around and looked back at his wife who started to cry and said, "I will always and forever love you Tsunade" **A/N(hehehehe…I bet you didn't see that coming…or did you)** and with that said he walked out of the room and handed his son to Sandaime who took him along with three scrolls and a three-pronged kunai with a red seal on the grip with three letters addressed to his son, Tsunade, and Sarutobi.

He then turned to the two men who were flanking the Sandaime, one with long white hair, red tattoos below his eyes, and a giant red scroll latched to his back and the other one with pale white skin, long black hair that reach to his shoulder blades, purple tattoos around his eyes, wearing grayish white robes with a giant purple rope going around his waist tied in a bow in the back.

Orochimaru-sama, Jiraiya-sensei, will you both help Tsunade raise and train Naruto with the old man when im gone asked Arashi in a hushed voice that was not missed by Sandaime.

Jiraiya clapped his hand on the back of his student and looked him in the eye as he nodded since he could not trust his voice a the moment to afraid to say anything yes, while Orochimaru looked like he was thinking then nodded his head just slightly and curtly.

With that out of the way Arashi took his son back from the Sandaime and took off to go join the battle that was taking place out side with the Sandaime close behind dressed in his battle outfit.

When they reached the courtyard of the hospital, Arashi bit his thumb hard enough to draw blood, with his son in his arm Arashi performed a few hand seals and slammed his hand in the ground shooting him and Sarutobi into the air hundreds of feet in a huge puff of white smoke.

When the smoke dissipated, towering over all of Konaha was a giant toad with orange and reddish skin with black spots hear and there all over its body, with a blue kimono with a red and black symbol on the back with the kanji for "Toad Boss" on it.

On the side of the toad there was a short kitana that was as big as a small bridge and in his mouth there was a long stoic pipe made of solid oak with a gold ring around the top of the pipe in his mouth.

Looking up the toad said in a booming voice that could be heard in a half mile radius, **"hello Arashi, what do I owe this pleasure too"**, and waited for a reply from the blonde haired man on his head.

When Arashi Answered, the toad could hear the seriousness behind words he spoke, "Gamabunta-sama, look In the distance to the east".

Doing what he was asked of the man, Gamabunta looked strait forward and narrowed his eyes at what he was seeing in the distanced and gripped his Katana and started to croak aggressively as he asked in all seriousness, **"what plan have you come up with Arashi".**

**Konaha Forest East-side**

As hard as they tried, the Konaha ninja could not keep the Kyuubi at bay or from advancing towards Konaha. They started to loose all hope of winning this battle when the Kyuubi took another swipe with all nine of its tails while also shooting a giant ball of blackish-red fire at the four platoons of men that it just sweep with its tails, and completely incinerating them all from the fire, leaving nothing but ash as it fell back to the earth.

As the commanders of the platoons prepared to shout out a retreat they heard a colossal sound also followed by a quick earth quake. When the shinobi of the village looked to see what caused it in the direction that it came from, a new light of hope shot through them all as they watched a giant orange and red toad looking at the Kyuubi with the fourth on top of its head.

Arashi looked around and what he saw upset him so much he started to shed tears that started to drop on his little son's face, making him look up at his farther and causing him to start crying as well, feeling the despair from his dad.

After clearing his head and wiping his face, Arashi yelled out to his shinobi, "Distract it at all costs", and with that said all the shinobi of the leaf with new hope and did as they were asked from the fourth.

Turning to Sarutobi, Arashi held out his hand and asked to shake his hand, Sarutobi took it in both of his hands and shook it how a grandfather would before Arashi said "I will miss you old man, it has been an honor to fight by your side", with that said Arashi reached in his pack and withdrew a tube filled to the top with over thirty soldier pills in it.

Looking around, Arashi let out a sigh and shed some more tears as he told his son that he was sorry for what he was about to do to him before he put the tube of soldier pills to his moth and dumped all them in his mouth before chewing them up and swallowing them all.

It was as if time itself had stopped as everyone on the battle field turned around to look at their beloved fourth hokage with ahh and fear as they saw him turn completely blue from the amount of chakra that was admitting around him for a brief minute then before they could do anything a huge burst of chakra that could rival the all the Kyuubi's power all at once let loose from the fourth and blasted them all off their feet and onto the ground.

As Arashi felt his chakra become 30 times the amount he usually had and 10 times bigger than what the Kyuubi could produce, he gave Gamabunta a signal and the toad took off to get closer to Kyuubi.

As if in light speed Arashi did a few hand seals as he watched an image of a specter appear behind him that had on white grayish robes, white hair, purple skin and wicked black eyes with a white ring in the middle, Arashi had summoned the God of Death **A/N (I hope I got the description right).**

As Arashi watched, shinigami raised its right hand while black beads fell down around his hand and forearm and started chanting in an ancient language as he completed the chanting, black writing appeared all around his arm as he stretched it forward and struck his hand forward into an astral image of the fourth.

Arashi felt a chill run down his back and a sharp pain run through his body as he felt the hand come through his body just as they reached the Kyuubi and on cue it reached through his stomach into Kyuubi.

Just as the hand started to retract with Kyuubi's soul Arashi gathered a monster amount of chakra he had thanks to the soldier pills and like the speed of light for the second time Arashi performed over four hundred seals in less than five seconds starting and ending in the rat seal. And said to himself **"forbidden ninja art of sealing: Three soul seal of Kami"** and slammed his hand on his son's stomach making baby naruto start to cry.

As Shinigami went to retract his hand from Arashi, his hand stopped. As he looked down he saw that the person who had summoned him was grinning as he said "looks like you wont be getting to devour any souls for a long time to come" with that said shinigami reached up to his mouth and pulled a magnificent katana and was about to cleave the fourth in half but before he could a brilliant white flash came from the sky as a ghost like hand the size of Konaha came out of the sky.

When it reached down as if to pick them up, it took one enormous scoop and the souls of the fourth, Kyuubi, and shinigami were in the hand as seal like markings spread across its hand and in slammed into the already crying child and made him cry even louder, forcing the three souls into the small and fragile body of naruto.

As the three souls were forced into the navel of naruto the markings on the enormous hand started to move and entwine them selves on Naruto's stomach and formed a dark like tattoo on the boy in the shape of three circles **A/N (you know like the Olympics symbol except with only three circles, two on top and one on bottom)** that entwined together. On the outside of the seal was a complete circle going around it with thirty prongs sticking out, and the most noticeable and peculiar thing about the seal was the giant kanji in the middle were all the circles entwined as one, and it was the kanji for "Kami".

As the body of Arashi started to fall down towards the ground, Sarutobi quickly jumped forward and grabbed the child that was still whimpering in the sagging arms of his father, then with some strength he put the body of the fourth on his back just as Gamabunta left in a big cloud of smoke.

With that done, Sarutobi began the trek back to Konaha to start the preparations for the funeral that would be taking place in honor of all the shinobi of the leaf that died along with the fourth in the process of protecting the village and to also head back to the hospital to get naruto back to his mother before she started to hit and pound people to get to her son out of hisartia.

Sarutobi thought to himself as he cried silently to himself "this is going to be one of the longest weeks in my entire life", as he called for an Anbu who he then gave the instructions to call and gather all the council of the hidden leaf for an emergency meeting.

**A/N Hmmm… what will happen at the meeting, what will they demand to be done to naruto and last but not least what will happen to him in the future when he discovers that he not only has one, not two, but three different souls in him, and finding out one is his father.**

**Next Chapter: Demands and Declines of the hidden leaf council.**

**So what do yo think of my first fic, I hope you like it so far, and I haven't decided on pairings yet, also who do you want to be a father figure for naruto and I will also be giving three bloodlines to naruto since he has three spirits inside of him, give me some ideas please. Also review review review! please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is just me, sorry for the long wait i was trying to hurry with the story but seeing as how i have school and all and that im a senior it has come to my attention that it is a pain in my rear, but please dont think that i am abandoning this fic, i started it and i entend to finish it, because quite frankly i have a lot of great ideas floating around in my head for instance naruto is going to heal rock lee of his chakra desease and instead of three he will will probably have five bloodline traits...maybe its a suprise but all in all im not a quiter, with that said, with out further adue chapter two. ENJOY!!!**

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**CHapter 2: The demands and declines of the hidden leaf council**

It had been three, three long hours since the fourth had died, giving his life for the protection of the village. Now with the emergancy council meeting going Sarutobi sat at the front of the long council table massaging is temples waiting for the last of the council to show up, so far there was only person that was missing and that was Tsunade witch in his mind was acceptabe because not only was she going through a mental battle of loosing her hustband but she just got done healing herself from giving birth to naruto only hours ago.

As for the other clan heads there was Aubrame Shibi, Hyuuga Hiashi, Akimichi Choza, Nara Shikkaku, Yamanaka Inouchi, Inzuka Tsume, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Fagaku, Matarashi Shazinko **A/N( Just for the record i do not no who Anko's real father is so please dont bite of my head ) **, Danzo, the Haruno clan matriark, **A/N ( forgot the name of sakra's mothers name so some one help me out and let me know please )**, and a couple of other not so important clan heads.

The other clan heads were starting to grow impatiant and were about to start making jabs at sarutobi for having such a tardy student who no less was a legendary sannin when the council meeting door opened to reveal Tsunade, with her apprentice shizune.

Tsunade told her young apprentace to wait out side wile the meeting went on, and shut the door then walked over to her seat beside sarutobi with the now sleeping naruto in her arms rocking him back and forth.

When sarutobi seen her sit beside him he began the meeting.

I have called for this meeting to discuss what happened out on the battle field, as you all know Arashi gave his life to save this village and in doing so sealed the kyuubi inside his own son.

At hearing this all the clan heads eyes got wide with the exeption of shibi who just sat there with raised eyebrows, looked at sarutobi in shock.The first one to pull himself together was Hiashi who was the one to ask the question everyone else was thinking, "Were is the cild now".

Sarutobi looked to him and said with his eyes raised up,"beside me of course".

Everyone looked to his right and saw Tsunade kuing to the now asleep child, which had bright sunshine colored hair.

with that said the lesser council members looked at the child with hate and one said, "so thats the kyuubi", while another said in an even icier voice,"strike him now wile its week", witch caused Tsunade to tighten her grip around her son, and start to leek out killing intent towards the lesser clan heads.

wile she was focused on them, she didn't notice a man move and charge at her and her son with a kunia in hand preparing to run it through the little infants head. Just as he got close anough to stike he cocked back to deliver the killing blow, when the weopon was near his head there was a spray of blood everyware as the arm of Uchiha Fagaku hit the floor, then his other arm then his head.

KuKuKu...that was delightful dont you think sarutobi sensei, drawed out the man sitting beside him on his left, sarutobi looked over and to his shock Orochimaru was sitting there with his grass cutter out, wiping the blood of the now mutilated body of the now diseased uchiha head.

With an uproar the other lesser clan heads started charging at the now pissed off Tsunade in the atempt to kill the container, wile yelling out in unison,"why do you protect that thing when it killed so many more, let us kill it so that we may have are vengence" but before they made it even a quarter of the way there they were met buy a spinning vortex of chakra that was so powerful it killed three out of the five clan heads.

Jiriaya was now extremly pissed, these idiots were trying to kill his students heir and his future student, with a cold voice that made Hiashi flench and almost wet him self Jiriaya called the anbu and said "take this trash to Ibiki to be his next test subjects". the four anbu i unison said "HAI JIRIAYA - SAMA", and took the unconcious clan heads away.

The now pissed clan heads were fuming.

Hiashi stood up and said" i say we execute the demon before he grows to strong" danzo stood and agreeded along with the harono maitriach and rest of the clan members just nodded their heads in agreement.

Now it was Sarutobi's turn to be pissed, he stud up and started in an anger voice just as Tsunade stood to speek cutting her off, "how dare you even to atempt to ask me such a thing, he is just a child who is the jailer of the monstosity, if it was not for him the demon would have succeeded in destroying our village, so if anything you owe this child your life and should be considered a hero, so with that said i decline your demand to execute him".

This time Hiashi was pissed, " How dare us, it is that thing that practicly almost destroyed the intire village, now you wont even destroy it, what will the villagers think when they figure out that there hokage is a demon lover"

With a cold stare Sarutobi began to speak" i still refuse to give him the death penalty for doing nothing he is our hero and the container of the nine tails, so i herby ban all talk to the subject of the demon, if you are to disobey this order then the penalty will be considered high treason and you will be put to death on the spot, do i make my self clear".

With that said Sarutobi sat down again as did the head of the Hyuuga. at that Danzo stood and started to talk" Hakage-sama, i think we should train this child to hone and use the power of the demon and make him work for our village when needed, i say that when he comes of age to train to let me take him under my tutalage to train him into the perfect weapon".

Again sarutobi stood and adressed the matter,"he is but a child and there for should be considered one, we will not turn him into a living weapon just so the village can use him then dispose of him when he is of no use so to your idea no" and sat back down to stare at a now pissed Danzo.

If that is all then i think we can call an end to this meeting, what we have discussed in here is to stay in here, if there is anymore atempts on the childs life then that person will be delt with severly am i understood, said sarutobi.

With curt nods from all the clan heads they got up and started to leave with the exeption of his students and one hatake kakashi.

Hogake-sama i was wondering if i could be assigned to be the childs boddy guard untill he gets stong anough to fight for himself if the times comes, if thats ok with Tsunade-sama, i feel as if i owe it to my sensei to do this for him.

Sarutobi looked at Tsunade who nodded her head yes then turned back to kakashi and gave him a smile that was contagious enough to have all in the room smiling, with that they all got up and left the room to go home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sarutobi Mansion**

sarutobi sat at his desk in his study, looking down at the letter that was adressed to him by the fourth, he reached down for it, stoped with his hands just above it and hesitanly picked it up and opened the envolope for a piece of paper to fall out.

sarutobi picked it up and opened the letter it read:

_" Dear sarutobi, _

_if you are reading this then it is after the battle and i have secsessfully sealed the kyuubi, shinigami, and my self into my son. As you may know my clan has a very special kekki genki that is very potent, do not worry about trying to teach naruto how to use it, because when he activates it he will automaticly be drawed into his mind to confront me and i will explain to him what it does and how it works, when he successfully learns how to use it he will be able to do all kinds of extrodanary things but i wont go into detail right now, but i will tell you that when he does manifest it he will have rainbow colored eyes with a tomo in each one, that way you know what happened if he suddenly passes out, but you dont really half to worry because ive already explained all this to Tsunade, no what im really concerned obout is what will happen to naruto when he starts to chanel the demon chakras that he will be able to acess, dont worry though he can not be over taken by them thanks to the seal of kami, you see the seal has three basic functions and two major functions, the three basic functions are that he will be able to call on the chakra of the ones that are sealed in him, the ones in him cannot take control over his body, and it will give him a chakra reserve that in time can become ten times that of a hokage, so with that said tell my perverted sensei to do extreme chakra control with naruto, as for the two major funtions of the seal is the seal will eventully have the souls that are trapped merge with the person it is used on, giving them the experiance, nowledge, and near infint chakra as i explained earlier, also if my asumptions are correct, he will be able to get other kekki genkis from the souls with in him but i do not totally know so dont freak out if he gets some really weird powers that you've never seen, speaking of blood lines naruto may also get the same powers as the nidame and shidame also so dont freak out over that either, anyway see you in the future my old freind."_

After finishing the letter sarutobi looked up and took his trade mark pipe out and loaded it with new tabacco and lit it up, wile thinking to himself, this is going to be and enteresting future to come, and with that he got up put his pipe out, and whent to get some sleep before he had to go in and start paper work that he was sure was going to be there in the morning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Unimaki Estate**

Tsunade sat in a rocking chair beside her bedroom window rocking back and fourth to quite a now awake and crying naruto.She kept rocking but he wouldn't quite down, so getting up, Tsunade walked over to her bed and proped up some pellows aginst the head board and sat down against them.With a tug of her Kamona, it fell down over her shoulder revealing abreast covered by a bra,Tsunade reached back and with another tug the bra fell to reveal her left breast.Carfully she brought up her crying son and placed her soft nipple to his mouth, as if like magic the little infant latched on as Tsunade gave a shiver as she felt the milk rushing out of her bud into the little infants mouth quiting him down.

She smiled warmly as she watch her son drink the warm milk from her breast and slowly strart to fall asleep.When he was completly asleep, she removed her nipple from the ivfants mouth.She got up and walked over to the crib that was awaiting the now sleeping child, which was only two feet away from her and put the now sleeping child in the crib, and covered him up.

With that done she placed her now slitly hard nippled breast back in the braw and winced when the nipple brushed against the fabric, desiding it was to much pain to do she took her braw off completly and put her kamono back on and went to her bed and fell asleep.

Meenwile outside in a tree branch Jiriaya sat giggling with a notpad and pen writing franticly about what he just saw through the bedroom window, and was slightly jelous of the infant for his good fortune.With that jiriaya got a divious smile on his face as he began to write even faster in his little note book.

**A/N Well there it is, i hope you injoyed it, i know that this chapter may seem cheesey to most of you but i promise you that they will get better as we go, that much i can say, but thank you for your help and all, please review, also keep an eye out because im going to be making my own types of jutsu in this story as well as use some that are in the show for instance shadow clone jutsu.**

**also i dont know if im going to put sex seens in this yet or not but there is a posability but mind you it aint going to be like the other sex seens that ive read so keep that in mind, remember im up for some ideas as well so please review review review.**

**Next Chapter: Training with the legendary sannin Part1**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry my fatfull fans for such a long wait for my story to update, to tell you the truth i had massive writers block and school can be such a !#$. Any way here is the next chapter also im going to be taking polls for pairings also im going to be giving naruto some pretty intresting powers later on in the story so please keep an open mind for later because how the saying goes "this is just getting started" so for the poles there will be no yaio (blanches at the thought) so here is your choices:**

**Tenten **

**Kurenai **

**Anko**

**harem (beteween the tope three) -- please choose**

**here you go please enjoy**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3: training with the sannin pt1**

**3 year time skip**

It had been three years sinse the meeting took place and the council had been declined to kill young naruto or to turn him into an emotionalist tool for the hidden leaf. Three whole years Tsunade cared and nurtcherd he child to grow up to be strong just like his father with the help of Jiriaya and Orochimaru.

It was in this particular morning that you found Tsunade in the kitchen of the Namikaze house hold making a nutritional breakfast for her, her son, and for the good for nothing much of a teammate Jiriaya who at this moment was teaching her son some chakra control out back in the training ground. So far she was very proud of her son for he could summon his chakra at the age of three witch was basicly unheard of in a ninja village unless it was at the huuyga compound from were they started training there childen how to use there chakra and began teaching them there powerful taijutsu Gentle fist.

Just as Tsunade placed three plates down on the table Jiriaya and naruto came in the house, jiriaya looking like he just went through hell and back and naruto who was bouncing up and down with a huge smile on his face, as he past his mother who told him to go wash up for breakfast.

when he got back they all sat at the table they broke there chopsticks and began to eat. as naruto was eating he began to talk," mom i want to become a ninja so i can make everyone respect me and so i can be strog like you and pervey uncle".

Tsunade looked at her son and began to laugh at the nick name he gave to jiriaya who at the moment got a tick on his head and smacked naruto on the head telling him not to call him that.

After the little comedy the two showed tsunade thought about what her son said and said"you realise that what you are asking is going to be extreamly hard dont you" and look at her son with a stern look. Naruto shook his head yes and tsunade continued to look at her son for a little bit before sighing and continued to eat, while her son looked at her expectanly.

Your training starts tomarrow at 5:00 am in the morning you will get up take a shower and put on your gi then you will meet me in the backyard after breakfast and i will start your traing with a warm up of 100 push ups, 200 sit ups, 5 laps around the village with kakashi then we will begin your tiajutsu, and weapon training with me that will end at one pm so we can break for lunch then at 1:30 you will go with jiriaya to do tree walking exercises, then you will come home at 3:00 pm and Orochimaru will be waiting in the back yard to teach you hand signs, ninjutsu and genjutsu, kenjutsu and yet more chakra control then you will quit at seven pm take a shower eat dinner the the rest of the day you will go over anatomy, history,stratagy etc., then meditating with me before bed.

When finishing speaking his schedule tsunade looked up and smiled at the look on her sons face, naruto dropped his for and pointed a finger at his mother yelling"slave driver" at that jiriaya started laughing and said "thats just the begining brat, im going to be putting a seal on your back called a gravity bind" as expected naruto asked what a gravity seal was and jiriaya getting an evil smerk on his face replied"its a seal that makes the gravity of a person that has it feel greater than it originaly was so in other words you are going to be weighed down by a pressure that is only on you" at that naruto started crying with the comical flow of tears and just continued to eat wile the grown ups just laughed at him and continued to eat.

it was 5:00 am in the mourning and naruto's alarm whent off "BING BING BING BING BING" SMASH that shut it up as the blond buried his head in his pellow the door to his room opened up quitly and a shadow walked into the room and sneaked over to the bed and went through five hand seals **dog,bird,boar,monkey,bird** and a small amount of water gather above naruto's head and dropped down on him.

Naruto shot out of bead soaking wet and really pissed off he looked up and saw a man with white hair above him laughing his ass off. Naruto not one to be out done pulled out a couple of photos that he began to wave in front of the man saying " guess i half to show mom what you were doing the other day" and at closer enspection the man grap the photos and ripped them up as his face turned red and a tricle of blood when down his nose and reply "so much for that brat" but just as he finished naruto pulled out a nother copy of the set wile saying "I have more than one set perverted uncle" at that jiriaya's face whent from beat red to as white as a gost and sarted to beg him that if he didn't show his mom he would show him a couple of cool jutsu's that he could teach him, satisfied with his work naruto put the photo's away and got up and got ready for his day by putting on his black gi with an orange stripe going down the sides.

Naruto when't down stares ate his breakfast then when't outside to meet his mother and jiriaya, upon reaching them jiriaya pulled out a paint brush and some black ink and told naruto to take off his shirt. In doing so jiriaya started to paint a seal on naruto's back and when he was finished whent through some hand signs **monkey,rat,dog,monkey,boar,rat,bird,dragon,bird,rat,monkey,dog,rat** and touched his hand on the middle of the seal, the seal started to glow purple and flicker off and on. When Jiriaya finished he removed his and and tap the seal and instantly naruto hit the ground with a resounding thud.

What gives pervert, i cant hardly move, Naruto yelled as he slowly stood up only to be nocked back down by an enraged Jiriaya,"how many times to i half to tell you not to call me a pervert you no good ungratful brat".

Naruto stood up slowly and started to ajust to the wait as he asked jiriaya what the seal was.

Jiriaya put on a stern face and went into lecture "the seal i just placed on you is called a gravity seal, what it does is it puts a gravity field around your body and puts strain on you muscles and the gravity field has a total of 50 levels that can be put on right now your gravity field is at 1, in order to up the gravity field just put your arms in front of you in an X form and think the number that you want, the same goes for turning them off". after finishing he waited to let naruto obsorb all that info he just gave him then he dropped the bombshell on him " you are not to take the gravity seals off unless you go to bed and if you do otherwise you will be punished with an additional up grade by 1 level on the seal" with that said jiriaya left.

Tsunade looked down at her son with a hardened expression and thus the began the training.

By the end of the day naruto was exosted his whole intire body hert including his head from all the thinking he had to do with the lessons his mother was having him do, as the blonde hero walked up the stairs to go to his room one though passed through his mind "this is going to be a long for years" as he kicked off his shoes and fell forward on his mattress falling asleep instantly with out even noticing the figure outside his window smiling maniacly as the figure thought to himself "kukuku..a little longer naruto-kun, a little longer till you body is perfect for me kukuku" thought the figure in the tree as his yellow eyes watched and gleamed exitedly the boy sleep with out a care in the world.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N **

**I know this is a short chapter but its killer trying to get chapters done when you in school and its hard to please and keep fans upto date so please dont be mad look on the bright side ill be posting a new story shortly probably between the 21 through the 31 of december so keep a close eye out for it sorry for the long delay and i promise my next chapter will be longer its just so hard some times oh and i hope you like the cliff hanger.**


	4. Chapter 4 AU

**Author Notes**

dear readers im am so very sorry for not updating in like over a year for that i am so very sorry, you can send me flammers for it if you wish i have no excuse fo being so tardy in updating other than i am lazier then shikamaru when it comes to doing somthing i promise that with in the next couple of weeks i will try to have an update of the story out sorry for the long wait...i will make it up to you with a spoiler at the end of this A/N but first is first i got to put up a couple of poll's so here they are as followed:

**pole one: naruto's bloodlines**

I have decided to give naruto quite a few blood limits in this story considering he is practically related to all the past hokages san Sarutobi so he will be getting:

1. Mokoton-Wood release from his great grandfather Hashirama Senju(shodiame or first hokages true name so thoughs of you who dont know its a spoiler from the series but not the spoiler im giving)

2. Extreme Water control from his Great uncle Tobirama Senju (same as the one above spoiler from the manga he is known as the Second Hokage)

3. Extreme Wind Control from his father Minato Namikaze along with him having an I.Q. of over 200 like shikamaru from both his parents, and perfect chakra control.

Now here comes the part were you com in naruto is also going to get a bloodline from both the shinigami and the kyuubi so first i will list the options for shinigimi and then the options for the fox:

**Shinigami Bloodline choices **

1. The power to use the reapers blade(shinigami's weapon in his mouth)

2. The ability to use the darkness and shadow chakra

**The Kyuubi's Bloodline**

1.**Kamigan**(Gods Eye) Has three levels...1 level lets him copy any and seals and tells him what they do...2 stage allows him to project the seal on the serface of anything and activate it...3 stage allows him to do any jutsu with out handseals(still working on details dont know if this will be the powers or not but still will have to do with seals)

2. Fox summoning contract

3. Both 1 and 2

And thats your choices for that pole though im not sure about the kyuubi bloodline i may not add so dont be disapointed if i dont.

**Pole Two: Pairings**

I havent got that many votes for this and some people dont understand that i have allready choosen the girls that i want in the fic your job is to choose between them:

1. Tenten

2. Kurenia

4. Harem between all three

Now thats thats the poles for now...some of you maybe thinking that naruto is going to be way to powerful thing again with this much power there will be bigger badder enimies maybe even worse than the Akakutski so dont think im over powering him because with lots of power comes lots of work, so he's got to pretty much work his ass off now for the Spoiler:

**SPOILER**

As naruto finished the battle he limped to his fallen friend and nelt down beside him as Patrick looked up at him and said" hehe i see you final finished that bastard but im afraid i aint gonna make it this time, naruto thank you for taking him out for me i couldn't have done it with you...naruto i want you to take my sword and use it to finish all this, finish this war for me" as he took his last breath naruto started to shake him in hopes of waking him up, when he didn't he let out a heart wrenching scream just as his tsunade came through the tree's to look at the scene and watched as the tears came out of her son for a seconded before rushing over to him and hugging him to her chest, wile she looked over to the still breathing form of one Sasuke Uchiha and couldn't help but think what all her son whent through...

Thats it for now dont want to go any further as not to give to much away anyway thanks for your time and sorry for the late update but that will be remmedied in a couple of weeks.


	5. Notice

To,

All my readers,

I am sure you are all wondering why I have not updated until now. I regret to inform you that recently my PC crashed, and all my data was irrevocably lost. (All my data, which includes my FF notes as well) All my work for more than 2 years worth, my college stuff, my personal stuff, everything.

I am writing this message from a public terminal, and I regret to tell you that it will be at least a month before I can bring back all of my FF Pieces back on stream. I know you may feel upset, but I lost the 2 new chapters, which I had done for four of my stories, imagine how I must feel.

I deeply regret for the inconvenience, but I hope you will bear with me, after all, my personal life takes precedence over this,

Regards,

Goldenboy892007


End file.
